Love From Both Sides
by Nitedream
Summary: Conqueror of Shamballa jumped right into it, but what about when Ed first arrived? Nursed back to health by a strange woman, Ed's bedridden after a tough ride through the gate. And he's determined to stay connected to a certain dark-haired man.
1. Confused

_Big brother! Look what I did!_

_Brother? Why did Mom have to die?_

_Big brother! Help me!_

_When we find the Philosopher's Stone-!_

_-the Philosopher's Stone-_

_-Philosopher's Stone-_

_-Stone-_

_Goodbye, Ed._

"GAAHHH! URKK!" Edward Elric had enough sense in him to bend over the side of the bed and get sick. He felt himself shake before callous fingers helped him back onto his pillows before he fell in the puddle of his own vomit

"Al?" Ed whispered, his eyesight blurry as he looked up at the dark, hulking figure above him.

"Huh? Hey, Alphonse, you sure you don't know this guy?" The figure asked, despite the voice seeming detached from its body. And the voice sounded-feminine...

"No, I don't. I just found him on the side of the road..." Another voice said out of his line of vision, sounding masculine, and only slightly familiar...

"And you brought him here instead of a hospital? Are you mad?"

"No! Of course not! You were just the first I thought of, and if he's a axe murderer, you can handle yourself! Like that one time that guy broke into your house, and you knocked his head in, despite him having a gun!"

"I don't tolerate idiots." The...was it a woman? told the other.

"Well, I need to get back to work. Call me when he's able to talk coherently?"

"Whatever. Get the hell out of my house, you ungrateful whelp!"

The other 'eep'ed and apparently left, if the slight scuffling of boots was any indication.

Edward heard most of the conversation, despite fading in and out of reality. He was freezing and on fire at the same time. He moved to kick his blankets off, but his legs wouldn't obey his brain's commands.

"M-my legs..." Edward whimpered from cracked and dry lips. He felt a cold sensation melting on his poor lips. A ice cube?

"Just stay quiet. I'll get something for the pain." The woman said, and the dark silhouette left his field of vision. Ed waited until it was dead quiet before he attempted to sit up, only his right arm actually responding to pull himself up, tipping over and off the bed. Someone must've cleaned up the puke, as he smelled it nowhere nearby, despite landing on the same side he had gotten sick on.

Ed groaned weakly, coughing as he landed on his hard and metal arm.

Wait...metal...? He could've sworn...his mind raced, despite the pain in his temples. Does that mean only Al got his original body back? Just as well. He was an idiot for dragging Al into the mess in the first place. Al...where was Al? Where was he? The woman called a guy 'Alphonse', but he sounded nothing like HIS Alphonse. What about Rose? Mustang, Hawkeye...Havoc, Breda, Falman...

"What are you doing out of bed?" A voice yelled, a loud clatter, footfalls heavy as...she? It felt female. Females were generally softer-skinned then males...but that didn't matter as she easily picked him up and back into his bed. So strong if she could lift him up as easily as Major Armstrong could...or was he that small? Ugh, he must be sick if he just called himself small.

"Who...?" Ed's voice cracked, coughing a bit.

"The name's Kira. Kira Mustang. Do you know who you are?"

"Ed...ward...El...ric..." Ed gasped out around the ice cube she had reapplied to his lips. "Al...where's Al...?"

"He left. He'll be back when you can talk without coughing blood." Kira told him, pulling the ice cube away and holding a bottle to his lips. "Take a good, long drink."

Edward obeyed without question. There was hostility, yes, but if she truly wanted to kill him...she would've already. He was weak, defenseless. Unable to breathe or talk properly, let alone yell or scream.

The drink was cold and thick on his throat, coating the cracking dryness that lined his throat. It also made a pleasant tingling run through his limbs and make his eyelids seal themselves back into a deep sleep.

Kira sighed as she placed the bottle down on the bedside table and took up her patient's clothes so she could patch up the rips and tears.

"Edward Elric..." She said to herself, looking the boy up and down. A crinkle sounded from the jacket she had in her lap. Curious, she patted around for pockets until she came across one. Digging her pale hand in and clasped onto the source of the crinkling.

The culprit was an envelope, with EDWARD ELRIC scrolled across it in a masculine script.

"Tch. I'll give it to him when he's stronger." She decided, throwing it into the bedside drawer where it could be promptly forgotten.


	2. OMG

Alright! Chapter 2! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Volume 1 of the anime, Volumes 1-3 and 9 of the manga, an Alphonse keychain, and I am currently in the process of acquiring Edward's Flamel coat-thingie.

I iz awesome. Like a penguin zombie.

And just to clear something up:

I do not care that these chapters are short as hell. Get over it.

"Hawkeye..."

"Nothing yet, Fuhrer, Sir." The blonde told him stiffly. Mustang sat back into his seat heavily, a hand allowing the half of a face that wasn't covered by the eyepatch to rest.

He sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"Don't give up yet, Sir. There's still hope." Riza tried to comfort him, even in her military attitude. "Alphonse Elric is still out looking himself, and promised to send word if he finds Edward before we do."

Mustang nodded.

"Mail call!" Heymans Breda yelled out, lugging a burlap bag under his arm. "You got something too, Mustang!"

"That's Fuhrer to you." Roy smirked, accepting the thin envelope. He looked down, and sat up straight, recognizing the script.

"Who's it from, Sir?" Hawkeye asked.

Roy didn't answer as he yanked his pearl-handled letter opener through it. He tossed the envelope gently onto the desk, allowing Breda and Hawkeye to see exactly who it was from.

"Mustang? Your last name is Mustang? No way." Ed said in disbelief. Kira smirked.

"Believe it or not, it is. Why does it matter?"

Edward was silent as eh looked out the window.

"I...know someone named Mustang. Roy Mustang."

Kira nodded. "This Roy special to you?"

Edward nodded, turning his head back to Kira, to see she had stood up and went over to a desk in the corner, coming back with a stationary box.

"By the way you're going, you should be strong enough to write a letter to him tomorrow. Let him know you're alright."

Edward grinned. "Thanks a lot, Kira. I appreciate it." Edward yawned, and settled back. Kira turned off his lamp and walked to the door.

"I'm leaving the doors open, in case you need anything, just holler."

"I will." Edward promised, waiting for the creaking floorboards to go down to the hall and stop. There was only a few minutes to wait before he heard soft snoring come from down the hall, and wasted no time in turning on the lamp and taking up the box. Then realized something.

"Dammit! Where is he supposed to know where to send it?"

"Who the heck's 'Kira Mustang', Boss? Your cousin or something?" Breda asked.

Roy slowly perused the letter, then started to laugh. And laugh, and laugh.

"Huh? Is Mustang okay?" Breda asked Riza, a little perturbed.

"That's Fuhrer to you." She told him shortly.

"General Hawkeye."

"Sir!" The blonde stood at attention.

"We're getting our Fullmetal back." Roy smirked.

"You serious?" Breda yelled, shocked. "Great! When?"

"Soon as possible." Roy answered, turning his chair around to look out the window. "But no sooner than that, unfortunately." He looked over his shoulder at Breda. "Don't you have any paperwork to do? Don't make Hawkeye have to point a gun at your head again."

Breda put his hands up in the classic 'I Surrender' gesture. "Alright, I get the hint. I'll just let Falman and the others know what's going on. They should still be on their lunch break..."

"Sir?" Riza asked when the door closed behind Heymans. "Fullmetal...did 'Kira Mustang' tell you where he was?"

"She's the one taking care of him on the other side of the gate. No need to worry, Riza. Edo's in the most capable hands possible..."

"DAMMIT EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL?"

The neighbor lady raised her head up to stare at the house the yell came from, and went back to deadheading her rosebush.

After a few days of this...it wasn't often people even LOOKED at the Mustang house.

"It wasn't my fault! My leg just went dead all of a sudden! Besides, shouldn't you care more about your patient than your floor?"

"SAYS WHO? I AIN'T NO DAMN DOCTOR!" Kira yelled. Edward pouted and pulled himself up by the counter, testing his automail leg a few times.

"Let me take a look." Kira sighed, pulling a utility knife from the drawer. Edward stumbled backwards when he saw the crazy lady had a knife.

"No way! I'm fine now, really! See?" He tried to mask it as he walked straight, but that worked well enough as a elephant trying to join the mouse family.

He fell over on his face. Kira took the advantage by plopping herself on his back and rolled his pant leg up.

"I ain't no mechanic, but I say your joint came loose."

"Wonderful! Now what am I gonna do?" Ed groaned, sitting up when Kira got off, leaning his back against the cabinet to look at his leg himself.

"I'll give Alphonse a call. He should be able to fix ya up."

"Huh? What does he do?"

"He's a rocket scientist." She deadpanned. Ed looked at her dumbfounded.

"Are you serious?"

Kira sent him a glare. "Why the hell would I kid about that? Had to pull a few strings just to get that kid freakin' INTERVIEWED, for god's sake. Jerks kept overlooking him because he's from the slums instead of a well-to-do neighborhood."

"Wow...no wonder he respects you so much. He owes you big time, doesn't he?"

Kira shook her head. "Naw, nothing like that. I was friends with his mum. Baby-sat him when he was little so she could work. Woman saved my life, I promised to take care of her son in return."

"How did she save you?" Ed asked, a little surprised that this walking enigma he'd known for over a week was actually talking about her past.

"Don't matter. Just get your ass up on that chair while I call Alphonse." She told him gruffly.

"Fuhrer Mustang, sir..." Hawkeye began, before Mustang slid the letter over to her with a smirk.

"Take a peek, Hawkeye. I've known that woman my entire life. Kira Mustang is just as loyal a friend as you are. Quite a nasty temper as well. I hope Edo can handle it."

"Sir, it's just a list of your faults and calling you every horrid name in the book."

"Read the last line."

Hawkeye did, and read the last sentence aloud. " 'Shortstuff is fine. Trip through the gate was a bitch to his body. Will send him home as soon as possible. Come visit, sometime.' Sir, how are you supposed to get through the gate to visit him?"

Mustang just looked pointedly at the back of the letter until Hawkeye turned it around, and saw a severely intricate transmutation, where it looked like if it was copied, a million things could, and would, go wrong.

"Take the letter to the Alchemical Research Dept. Have them pick it apart until we know EXACTLY what it does."

"You don't recognize it, Sir?"

Mustang smirked and turned his chair around to look out the window. "When it comes to Kira's creations, if you don't know what you're using of hers, it could work, OR it could leave you forever bald and sterile."

Hawkeye winced in her head, and bowed before departing.

Roy waited for the door to snap close before standing himself and opening a drawer that hid a framed photograph of the very blonde alchemist that had disappeared through the gate only a week before.

..::*ONE MONTH LATER*::..

"How you doing today, Ed?" Alphonse asked as the blonde opened the door.

"ALPHONSE, IF THAT'S YOU AT MY DOOR, I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"

The stout teenager gulped and stepped back. Despite where in appearance, he could easily overtake the older woman. Too bad that wasn't true. So there for, he had perfect reason to be afraid.

"What did you do this time?" Ed asked, stepping aside to let the young man in.

"Err...I honestly have no idea..." Alphonse turned to talk to Ed face to face, until a knife came flying from nowhere, nailing itself to the wall just a few centimeters from taking off his ear.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Alphonse freaked out, dropping to the ground when another knife made its acquaintance with the wall.

"You should probable go beg for forgiveness before we have to throw your body in the river." Ed sweatdropped.

"Fuhrer, Sir! I got the translation back!" Hawkeye announced, opening the door to an empty office. "Fuhrer Mustang?" She called out cautiously, looking around. She stepped back into the hallway and closed the door.

"Private Treveney, have you seen Fuhrer King Mustang?" She asked the busy mini-skirted secretary put whoever was on the phone on hold.

"Yes, ma'am! He left you a message!" Private Treveney smiled and handed over a slip of paper to the blonde woman before returning to her duties.

Hawkeye opened it, immediately taking on a look of distress as her eyes followed the short message, and took off running.

"Hoo...man, I feel sorry for the stranger that ticks her off." Alphonse sighed as he lounged back in the kitchen, watching Ed cook. "Never really pegged you for the domestic type, Ed. Though, maybe it shouldn't really surprise me." Alphonse leaned forward, resting his arms on the table as he grinned slyly at the blonde.

"Huh? Why not?" Ed asked.

"Look at you!" Alphonse pointed out. Edward did look, and saw nothing weird about the long-sleeved dark green shirt he had donned, though it was a pain to keep pushing back the sleeves since they liked to cover is hands, and the black slacks, covered by a housewife's apron. Coupled with the long, bright blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail...

"You look like a girl, Ed!"

Several tick marks covered his head as his eye twitched, watching the stouter blonde laugh his ass off, until he was met with swift and blinding pain caused by Edward bashing him over the head. Alphonse fell out of his chair, gripping his head and whining.

"For your information, I had to borrow this shirt from Kira, since all my clothes are dirty! And the apron is only because it's Kira's rule when cooking!"

"EDWARD!"

The blonde dropped the spoon he was holding and ran out, followed by the recovered Alphonse to see Kira carting in a black-haired man, clearly at least a foot taller than her, through the door.

"What the-? What happened?" Edward asked as he rushed forward to grab the man's other arm and help her take him upstairs to a spare bedroom.

"Judging by his state, I think he came through the gate like you did, Ed." Kira grunted as they threw the man none too gently on the bed, giving Ed a better look at the man's face. His throat seized before he could let out the low cry.

It was Roy Mustang.

"Colonel Bastard..." Edward let out, his hands covering his mouth as he kneeled beside the bed.

Kira sighed. "C'mon, let's get him cleaned up." She said. "Pick him up, I need to get this jacket off of him!" She ordered the two males.

"Ugg...urk!" Roy groaned, shifting slightly on the comfortable surface he was lying on, until the movement made his stomach churned and he flipped himself over to throw up.

"Well, if this isn't familiar."

The Fuhrer looked up through slitted eyes to see a dark figure next to a lighter one. The dark figure kneeled beside the bed, presumably to clean, while the lighter one wiped his mouth and gently laid him back.

"You shouldn't move yet, Colonel Bastard." The figure told him.

Realization hit Roy like a truck. "F-fullmetal...?" He rasped, lifting a hand up so he could curve it around the figure's face. "It's Fuhrer King, now...Edo..."

"Don't call me Edo." Edward grumped lightly. Roy felt the edge of the bed sink lightly when he took Edward's hand, refusing to let it go.

"Try to force him some soup in a little bit." The woman instructed, before standing back up and leaving.

"Who...?"

"That was Kira Mustang. She found you and brought you here." Edward answered. "She nursed me too, when I first came here."

Roy nodded slightly, but stopped when he felt his stomach churn. Roy gripped his hand harder when he felt Ed stand up, but settled down when he felt him curl up beside him on the bed.

"I missed you, Colonel Bastard..."

Roy smirked and curled an arm around the younger male, cradling the blonde to him.

"Same here, Edo."

Aww...so sweet! Ugh, cavity. Grr.

Alright. The next chapter should be here soon. And I gonna actually attempt a LEMON! Oh noes!

Yosh, my first lemon, so it may be awkward and what not. Please forgive me ;_;

So, with that, the rating shall go up. Because I don't wanna get in trouble for corrupting young minds.

I WORKED TOO HARD, DAMMIT!

...how come I don't have any reviews for this? Review please! Pretty please? *puppy eyes*


	3. Lemon

Chapter 3~~~! Ho mah gawd!

Last chapter bitches. And it includes my first lemon EVAH!

I had to write this late at night to avoid the embarrassment of my family busting into my room and seeing me write gay sex. Lulz.

Note: I own nothing. My mama sold my FMA collection to my cousin while I was at school. DAMMIT! I still have my neon orange glow-in-the-dark nail polish though : ) Yay for Hot Topic! I want that InuYasha plushie they had in the window...X3

Another note: This is just a pwp basically. If you don't wanna read yaoi, just pretend the last chapter was the end. But, if you're here...why wouldn't you wanna read the gay sex?

On wit dah show!

A week later, as Mustang was able to sit up and eat solid foods, Kira finally trusted Ed to watch over him alone.

The two waited until the mistress of the house left on errands the next day before Ed crept into the invalid Mustang's room for their proper 'I-Missed-You's.

"Roy..." Ed groaned as Mustang slipped his hands underneath the blonde's borrowed shirt (He had yet to do laundry), his calloused thumbs grazing his nipples.

"I'm still injured Edo. You'll have to do most of the work this time." Mustang smirked as Ed's face turned red. Sighing the blonde dislodged himself from Mustang's wonderful torture, and slid off his shirt and hair tie, letting the blonde waves fly forward and frame his youthful face.

"The pants, too, Fullmetal." Roy reminded him with a cool smirk, his eyes roaming across the boy he hadn't seen in over a month and a half. Ed stood up, turning his back to Mustang to hide his face better, the pants dropping to his ankles, the boxers following a split second later.

"Mm..." Roy licked his lips, reaching forward and dragging Ed slowly back against him, fingers rubbing small circles on his lips, too close to a certain part of the male anatomy.

Edward moaned and allowed himself to get dragged back to sit on the edge of the bed, Mustang craning his head back so lips could capture lips, and Mustang's hand flittered that way or this way, caressing a nipple there, tantalizing the bellybutton there, digging his fingers into the small patch of curls at the base of his small lover's hard dick.

Edward moaned and slowly crawled back onto Mustang's lap, lying down on his chest, lips still caught as his own hands traveled under the sheet and down to the raven's sweatpants, lithe hands disappearing under the waistband just as Mustang's own large, calloused hands found a resting place on his blonde subordinate's bare rear, catching the twin globes of flesh in his hands and groping them.

Edward shivered and moaned as a finger strayed and caressed the crease between them.

"Roy...!" Edward moaned, moving his rear into the air, trying to get that finger back to the crease. "Please..."

"Not yet." Roy told him, hands moving from Ed's rear to his hips. "Lotion?"

"D-drawer..." Ed bit his bottom lip, cheeks flushed and eyes narrowed and starry as Mustang took up stroking his cock to distract him from Mustang's half-assed search. The raven was sorely tempted to just forgo the lube, but a voice in the back of his mind smacked his brain with a mallet for even THINKING of hurting his little lover in such a barbaric way.

"Why does my conscience sound like Kira?" He murmured, confused as all hell.

"H-huh?" Ed asked, laying back down on his chest, digging his face into Mustang's neck.

"Don't worry about it." Roy assured the blonde, and finally his hand grasped upon the bottle and popped the cap, not hesitating to dump quite a bit over the blonde's lower back, making Ed squeak from the sudden cold in such a sensitive place.

"R-roy...?"

"Just hold still, love." Roy told him, one hand still occupying his lower penis, the other hand making Ed moan and buck as he smeared the lotion over the crease between the lower cheeks and suddenly, slid his finger in to the first knuckle, Ed making another adorable squeak and a moan.

"No...no more...I can't..."

"If we don't it will hurt." Mustang told him as the blonde sat up and lowered his body so it was level with his lover's tent. Ed slowly and teasingly withdrew the bedsheet covering his prize, and scooped up some of the lotion still resting on his back, slathering on the raven's hard cock and positioning it below his entrance.

Taking a deep breath, Ed pushed the ring of muscles in his ass out, to make it easier on himself. He let out a loud, shaky moan of pain and pleasure as the head went past the ring of muscles.

Roy groaned at the small amount of heat he could feel, and gripped Ed's hips to calm himself from plunging in at one shot. Ed slid down, half-inch by tortuous half-inch, until Mustang was completely sheathed. Tears were escaping Ed's eyes. Mustang sat up and pulled Ed against his chest in an embrace as the teen shook from trying to contain his whimpers and loud moans, to keep the neighbors from expecting anything.

"Are you okay, Ed?" Roy asked, concerned for the younger man. Ed nodded and took another shaky breath before grabbing Mustang's shoulders and raising himself up partway, then dropping back down, a loud and pleasure-filled moan escaping past his lips. Mustang took his lips and lifted him back up before thrusting the blonde back down. Over and over they did this, both males moaning and groaning in pleasure.

"Ah~ah~ah~!" Ed let out little gasps. "R-roy~~!" He cried.

"Come with me, Ed..." Roy gritted out, grabbing the blonde's cock and thrusting him in time with his own dick. Finally Ed let out a loud cry and came over their chests, some even shooting up to his chin. The clenching of his ass muscles almost made it impossible to let Mustang escape in time to come outside of the blonde, splashing the sheets and over the blonde's thighs. Ed let out a slight hiccup as he fell against Mustang's chest. The raven nuzzled his face into the smaller male's hair and brought the soiled sheet up to cover the two.

"Are you okay, Ed?" Mustang asked, concerned.

Ed nodded and snuggled against his superior, dozing from such a satisfying activity. "I missed you so much, Mustang..."

"Did you miss me, or my friend?" Mustang chuckled as Ed smacked his chest weakly in retaliation.

"Kira's gonna be home soon..." Ed announced.

"Hm."

"We should clean up..."

"Mm-Hm."

"...Do you want her to find us like this? Because, quite frankly, she scares me as much as Teacher did."

"I'm not afraid of my own sister, Ed. She's always been a teddy bear with coarse fur. Or a pussycat with its fur being rubbed the wrong way."

Ed sat up slightly, looking down at Mustang wide-eyed. "Kira's your sister? And did you just call her a TEDDY BEAR?"

"She is, Ed. I was surprised to hear from her all of a sudden after all these years, and it was because she had my precious subordinate in her care. I don't know how she got here, but it may have happened one day during her experiments."

"I just thought it was a coincidence that her last name was the same as yours..." Ed said, sighing. "Do you have to go back soon?"

Roy nodded. "I have a country to run. The question is, do you want to come back with me?"

Edward thought, even adopting the hard look onto his face that he used when he was doing deep thinking on the fly. Ed shook his head after a minute.

"No...after all, I came here so Al could have his body back. I paid the price, equivalent exchange. If I went back, what would happen to Al?"

Roy nodded, and drew the blonde back into his arms. "One day...somehow, soon, I'll come back to stay. Will you like that? We could have our own house, adopt lots of little kids, and I could find work as a civilian while you stay home and play 'Mommy'." Roy chuckled when he went on the receiving end of a glare from his blonde lover. "Oh, come on, Ed. You really don't think you look like a girl at all? Especially running around in that little apron of yours?"

"It's Kira's." Ed blushed and pouted. "But, to come back to stay...what about the military? It was your dream to become Fuhrer..."

"You're more important. Now let's get some sleep before the evil dragon comes home to abduct my princess into doing menial chores."

Ed groaned. "Just go to sleep. Maybe you'll regain your sanity and realize I'm a boy. Because you of all people now I am."

"Hmm...true. Because THIS-" He groped Ed's soft dick, making him let out a loud squeak "-is a dead giveaway."

"Bastard!" Ed growled and smacked him in the face with the pillow.

..::*OWARI*::..

Ho mah gawd! O/O Did I just write that?

Yes, whores. Yes I did.

Be kind, review. This was my first lemon, after all. A little rushed, but I did my best!

Whoo! Love On Both Sides is officially completed. Hoped you like it!

-heart-

Kira Nitedream


End file.
